


Walking Through Fire for You

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: A one shot story of William saving Julia in Great Balls of Fire, 10x02.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 2





	Walking Through Fire for You

(Station House)

William knocks on the door, “come on in”  
“Sir, how was your talk with Julia?”  
Inspector shook his head and gulped down his scotch, “she’s lost, Murdoch”  
“Indeed”  
They hear a knock on the door, it’s constable Jackson, “sirs, there’s a fire down on Melinda Street”  
“Julia is down there were Lady Atherly” William said as he gets up and goes to his office and grabs his hat and runs out of the station.  
“Murdoch wait up, I’m coming with you”

They arrive on Melinda Street and go to the dress shop and see Lady Atherly and her daughter Elizabeth, “Detective Murdoch!”  
William looks around and doesn’t see Julia, “where’s my wife?”  
“Inside” Elizabeth says pointing to the burning building  
He didn’t even pay attention to what they said afterwards, “Inside?!” he said as he ran to the doorway, but the heat of the fire was too intense, “Julia!” he shouts but no response and he feared she maybe stuck or worse dead and he needed to think quickly and noticed Elizabeth’s blanket.  
“Give me your blanket” he said and took off his jacket and hat handed it to Elizabeth and Lady Atherly  
He holds up and blanket and dunks it in the fountain, as the inspector gives him a look, but William didn’t answer and pulled the blanket over his head and headed into the fire.  
“Julia! Julia!” he shouted and wondered if she went into the back, when a beam fell down and he looked down the hallway, “Julia!” and still nothing, but he wasn’t giving up and pulled the blanket back over his head and kept going.  
“Julia!” he shouted again as he headed into the back of the shop, “Julia!” he shouted again and looked all around and found her in the corner, “Julia,” he said with relief as he wrapped the blanket around her and pulled her over his shoulder and got out of the shop.  
As he got outside, the inspector, and Lady Atherly approached him, “is she dead?”  
William didn’t respond, as he placed Julia on the ground and checked her breathing and pulse, “she’s alive” he said with relief again as he grazed her cheek, “I almost lost you months ago, but losing you again” he whispered in her ear  
“Murdoch, an ambulance is on its way” the inspector said  
William nodded as he held Julia’s body, until the ambulance came and took her to the hospital. He wanted to go but had to remain at the scene, and asked Lady Atherly, but the hospital wouldn’t allow it, thankfully Miss James was able to be there when she woke up.

(A Week Later)

A week had past, and Julia was doing much better, as she was walking hand in hand with William, as he was showing her where they would build there house.   
“William…did you actually walk into the fire…to save me?”  
He nodded, “I would walk through anything for you. I was so scared, even though I tried to remain calm. Then I saw you in the corner, I was just grateful I found you. But when I lifted your body up on my shoulder…” he had tears in his eyes, “your body was so still…but then I got you outside, I checked your breathing and pulse and thank God you were alive”  
She kissed and hugged him, “oh, William. I would walk through fire for you, too.”  
“Technically you rode a horse to save me…after…” he didn’t want to say her name  
“After I was shot by Eva Pearce. I guess were even again”  
William smiled and grazed her cheek, “I love you”  
“I love you, too, William” and they kissed again

The End


End file.
